memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doug86
--The Doctor 14:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Buffy Great catch on Maggie Erickson! I'm a huge fan of the show, so I can't believe I missed that. – AT2Howell 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Vulcan's Glory Hey Doug, I just got an edit conflict on Vulcan's Glory -- I appreciate help with the links (even though there's a couple I don't think need to be changed).. but I'm still working on it -- if you could give it some distance for a little while longer while I work, I'd appreciate it. -- Captain MKB 03:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Category sort keys Hey -- I noticed you adding a bunch of category sort keys to articles last night for people with two names that should be sorted by the last. I'd strongly recommend also adding their first name ("Benetaces, Augustus" vs just "Benetaces"), since when multiple characters with the same last name have identical sort keys, they sort randomly among themselves, so sometimes you can end up with them in alphabetical order, sometimes not. -- sulfur 12:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Porthos mirror revert? So... what was the reason for the revert? Really? -- sulfur 02:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) superfluous edits Hi, I noticed that some of your edits tonight have been simple and unnecessary, removing the linebreak before the categories in a large number of articles. This is really no reason to make an edit -- i happen to believe that linebreak belongs there, and i'll add it back in whereever i see the need. Please try to restrict your edit activity to actually making changes to the article. Also, could you start filling out the summary field, so that other users can have some idea what you are doing? and start marking minor edits as minor? Thanks in advance. -- Captain MKB 09:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'd appreciate a response. -- Captain MKB 09:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about that, I'll try to keep your advice in mind for future edits. Doug86 09:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Doug. You get a lot done here, just had to check in every once in a while to make sure everything's still good. -- Captain MKB 09:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) What Links Here Check my addition to the forum article you started. It should help you out. :) -- sulfur 03:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Featured and Good articles Hey Doug, have you notice our nominations pages for featured and good articles? I'd love if you made some votes or nominations. -- Captain MKB 18:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) nuisance edits - why are you doing this Hi, I noticed that some of your edits of late have been simple and unnecessary, removing the linebreak before the categories in a large number of articles. This is really no reason to make an edit -- i happen to believe that linebreak belongs there, and i'll add it back in whereever i see the need. Please try to restrict your edit activity to actually making changes to the article. Also, could you start filling out the summary field, so that other users can have some idea what you are doing? and start marking minor edits as minor? Could I ask why you're doing this, considering we already had a conversation about this last year? I'd appreciate a response. -- Captain MKB 19:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, on some of those I pressed save edit by accident, and I'm still working on making a habit of marking minor edits. Doug86 21:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick answer -- your work is awesome like always, i figured this aberration was just that. -- Captain MKB 00:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hey, just noticed you are replacing things like Cuellar system with Cuellar. Why? We've always used the "system", so has something changed? – AT2Howell 18:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was the one who moved the article, because I was moving it to a simpler possible title. :And, as I first tried to tell Mr. Howell years ago, that's not how we do things here. -- Captain MKB 18:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) "Spoonhead" is a simpler possible title for Cardassians. You gonna move that one Capt, or should I? I do remember discussing whether we should use "System" or "system". Guess which one won out. – AT2Howell 18:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, a ridiculous suggestion! You know, if you're wondering why no one generally cares what you think here on MB, you have no further to look than your own off-topic comments. No one was talking about changing racial names to racial slurs -- you just decided that had something to do with it, displaying your own lack of understanding of the situation! :Please, leave Doug's talk page alone from this, he doesn't deserve to suffer through your commentary. -- Captain MKB 18:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Doug, didn't mean for my dog to poop on your lawn. He's a yapper, but he means well. – AT2Howell 18:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: <--- As seen there -- Admiral Yates 19:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Doug, thanks again for what you do -- i appreciate you correcting the double redirects from when i moved the Cuellar article. -- Captain MKB 19:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Links I noticed you have been doing a lot of disambiguation of links. Any reason why you aren't using the appropriate template?... you could save a lot of space and effort by using instead of Gorath. Please let us know what your issues are with writing these links so we can better understand why you are writing them the way that you are. -- Captain MKB 18:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Planets visited by the Enterprise I'm not sure that your recent rearrangment of the Enterprise-visited planets template makes sense. There's no indication the Enterprise was in service in 2264, but you've (seemingly incorrectly) placed several visits in that year. -- Captain MKB 15:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I was just using the timeline available at Memory Beta Chronology: 2260s. Doug86 16:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. I think there might be some inaccuracy in using that as a source - it probably bears correction based on the actual sources themselves, which is how i determined the scheme of the lists. -- Captain MKB 16:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Category sorts Hi, I noticed that you've been adding category sorting information to the articles. Unfortunately, you haven't been adding complete information so the categories will not sort correctly the way you've been doing it. Please keep in mind that the category sort must include a first name, or else it will not sort among people with the same last name. For example, sort by "Barba, Rick" instead of "Barba" Also, please take a second to study the DEFAULTSORT function as it is much preferable in helping to sort the article across all categories it is contained in, including hidden and templatized categories. Sorry I didn't catch this sooner, but please do it the correct way from now on. -- Captain MKB 14:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, nevermind then! I see you've already started using DEFAULTSORTs -- i was looking at you edits from a few days ago... Good job! -- Captain MKB 14:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Star articles hey Doug, I've been working to correct some errors with your recent star articles. Could you please look back through the star articles you've created in the past few days and familiarize yourself with the changes? -- Captain MKB 16:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Please see this Please read this. -- sulfur 01:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Disambigs suggestion I put together a suggestion for a small change to the way that we deal with disambiguating pages here, and I'd like to hear your input if you have any. -- sulfur 20:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Links to disambig pages I see that you added a large "appearances" section to the Hikaru Sulu article. In there, I found several links to disambiguation pages (rather than the correct novel and/or episode pages). Can you do a quick double-check on links when you add a bunch so that someone else doesn't have to come through to correct them later? Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 16:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Doug, you're still doing this. It's good that you're filling out these appearance lists, but please ensure that you're linking to the right pages. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 15:19, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Disambiguation pages Doug, i think you might have missed the mark with the Collins (disambiguation) page -- you realize these are supposed to link to the different Collins' articles, right?? -- Captain MKB 01:09, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :I am aware of this, but I was unable to think of the correct suffix for all of the various Collins - more than one of them served on the Enterprise, for example, and I'm not familiar with all of the various sources. Doug86 (talk) 01:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek mapping project Hey Doug. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active contributor on Memory Beta, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Comic/Episode/Novel articles Could you please stop making new comic articles with empty subsections? It's really unnecessary And if you're going to create an 'empty' article, could you please mark it as a stub. Other users will have to come along and clean this up and its only fair to mark the articles and not add junk formatting like empty subsections (we dont really use "Blurb" anymore, so you're generating quite a lot of junk that will need to be cleaned up). Thanks in advance for correcting your process and mistakes. -- Captain MKB 03:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Citation error In a recent edit to Krish and Istani Reyla, you removed the citation to Avatar, Book One! Why are you doing this?! All articles need to be cited to Avatar, Book One or Avatar, Book Two or else we'll never be able to sort the reference lists from those two books into two articles! STOP! -- Captain MKB 12:25, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Stubs I tried to create talk pages to address a few stubs following your question to me the other day. I even took one and researched it to the point of de-stubbing it. I hope you can see that I was correct to mark the articles as stubs (or incompletes) based on their lack of A) context and 2) sidebars and browsing templates etc. - Captain MKB 01:00, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Memory Beta:Good Articles Could you please take a moment next time you are editing and nominate a "good article" - we have a very short list and i'd like to make it a more regular task to push positivity for articles that have been blessed with good information. self nominations are OK, or just something you like that is not already marked "good" or "featured" thanks in advance, captainmike 69px 01:29, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Memory Beta. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:23, June 21, 2019 (UTC) imageCBS Please stop changing links to template:imageCBS to template:imageparamount. You should not be making these changes - captainmike 69px 17:18, November 1, 2019 (UTC)